Future Clifford
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Future Clifford went back in time to save Clifford from the horrible future.


At the apartment, Clifford was feeling down lately. He went to Daffodil for some help.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, can I ask you something?"

Daffodil said, "Sure Clifford, what is it?"

Clifford said, "Have you ever feel of being the smallest animal on Earth?"

Daffodil said, "No, not really, why?"

Clifford said, "Well, I think the smallest animals in the world would be me. I want to be bigger, but I just don't know how."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you're not the smallest animal in the world. Usually insect are the smallest one."

Clifford said, "But, I wanna be bigger. I wanna reach for stuff, do things by myself, and get more attention."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, remember what we talked the other day about being small."

Clifford said, "I know, but I still want to be big."

Soon, Clifford and Daffodil saw a spark outside the window. They both went outside to see what it is. Soon, they saw a big, red, dog, who looked like Clifford.

Clifford said, "Who are you?"

Future Clifford said, "I am future Clifford. I have come ten years from the past."

Daffodil said, "Ten years. That a lot."

Future Clifford said, "I have travel back in time to warn Clifford about the horrible future that he is gonna have."

Clifford said, "What horrible future?"

Future Clifford said, "You will become big as me and become a monster."

Clifford gasped and said, "A monster."

Future Clifford said, "Yes, in just a few hours, you will become huge. The only way to save your future is to get out of the city, so you can soon go to Birdwell Island."

Daffodil said, "Birdwell Island."

Future Clifford said, "Yes."

Clifford said, "Well then, let go."

Daffodil said, "Right."

Future Clifford said, "Good luck Clifford."

So future Clifford vanished.

Daffodil said, "Wow, future Clifford."

Clifford said, "I'm glad he saved me from the horrible future I was gonna have."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, let hurry so we can get out of the city."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the front of the apartment and starting running through the city. It took them half an hour of getting out of the city.

Daffodil said, "Alright, we made it out of the city."

Clifford said, "So, what should we do now?"

Daffodil said, "Well the only thing we need to do is wait for you to grow big. I'll go back to the apartment and get Emily Elizabeth."

So Daffodil went back to the apartment to get Emily Elizabeth. Emily Elizabeth saw Daffodil jumping up and down.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Daffodil, what wrong?"

Daffodil pulled between Emily Elizabeth leg and ask her to follow her. She followed her back to where Clifford is at.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, what going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Soon, Clifford body started to react. He started to grow and grow. Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil was shocked. Soon, Clifford grew as big as the building.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, what happened to you? You got so big."

Clifford barked as he was trying to say that his future self saved him from the horrible future.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, we can't have you in the apartment this big. I think we need to go to another place."

Clifford barked as he had an idea. He took Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil to show him the Birdwell Island poster.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, so you wanna go to Birdwell Island."

Clifford nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I have to think about it, but for now, we need to find you a place to sleep."

Daffodil had an idea. She started hopping as Clifford and Emily Elizabeth follow her. Soon, Daffodil led them to the meadow.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, a meadow. It so beautiful. Would you like to stay here?"

Clifford nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "How about you Daffodil?"

Daffodil nodded as well.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well alright, I'll go get you your thing. I'll be back soon."

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, this place is a great idea."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford. I hope you'll like it here."

Clifford said, "Yeah, soon I'll be going to Birdwell Island."

Daffodil said, "I'm sure you'll like it there as much as Emily Elizabeth do."

So Clifford and Daffodil gave each other a hugged.

The End.


End file.
